


Wait, What?

by MiraNotMira



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Blind, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is an Oblivious Idiot, Gen, Kind of Miraculous Crack, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is an Oblivious Idiot, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is Blind, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Knows Adrien Agreste Is Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraNotMira/pseuds/MiraNotMira
Summary: Ladybug finally figures out Adrien’s secret identity:Adrien is Hawkmoth.It’s up to a very blind Ladybug to bring him back to the good side and finally set things right, and an equally blind Adrien to figure out what the heck is happening.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	Wait, What?

Marinette’s head reeled. Her hands were frozen at her sides, her whole body weighing like an anchor. Her eyes were wide in shock, but there was nothing surprising around her.

So you might ask, what happened?

She had figured out who Adrien was. That’s what happened. It had just came to her one night after an interesting conversation with him. With a little consideration, it left Marinette where she was now: feet glued to the ground and thoughts whirling in grim realization.

She had finally pieced it together. It made so much sense! Where did Adrien go every single time there was an akuma attack? Why was he always so curious about the Miraculous? What else could he be doing while stuck at home?

His back story completely fit one of his position. Lost his mother not so long ago, a cold and distant father who barely let him out the house, and no one to keep him company but his assistant and his bodyguard? A Miraculous would be a perfect way to let go a little and get what he wanted.

However, what tied it all together was the conversation Marinette had with him earlier that day. When Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette had gone out for a picnic, and Alya and Nino had very “coincidentally” needed to go back, Marinette and Adrien were left by theirselves to talk. Of course, it had started out a little awkward but soon they’d generated a flow and were caught up talking about the Miraculous. When Marinette, trying to keep her cover, asked innocently how Ladybug and Chat Noir transformed, she was met with this answer:

“Well, their kwamis power their Miraculous and they transform, simple as that.”

She had given him an indescribable look, which Adrien had seen and realized what he’d said. He quickly tried to take it back and cover it up as one of his theories, which would’ve worked—except for the fact that she was Ladybug.

So all this mounting evidence came to one obvious, blaring conclusion, one that she couldn’t believe Marinette had failed to realize.

Adrien was Hawkmoth.

She didn’t want to believe it, but it was the complete and utter truth. Adrien, the one she’d thought didn’t have a single bad bone in his body, was the same guy who’d been terrorizing Paris for the past two years. Of course he hadn’t been akumatized yet, because he was the one doing that himself. Marinette guessed that the Moth Miraculous was his silver ring, since Adrien always had it on no matter what.

But now that she knew Hawkmoth’s identity, she needed to plan for what was to come next. Adrien was a good person deep down, and she knew that from inside her heart out. He was just a little misguided. So maybe, she can be the one to bring him back. A little friendliness, some subtle advice, making sure he knew that he had other options, and lastly his Miraculous would do the trick.

Probably. Hopefully. Oh, she hoped.

  
  


Adrien swore that this was the best day of his life. Or at least, night. He’d been doing homework and chilling out in his room, when, suddenly, there was a knock on his window. He was surprised, but _holy cow_ after seeing who it was, his heart almost stopped.

_Ladybug_. Freaking _Ladybug_ was _knocking at his window_ , in the middle of the night.

Of course, Adrien let her in and they stood there, inside his room, Adrien very confused.

“I don’t want to rude, but uh—why are you here?” Adrien asked, scratching his head.

“Well, you know, I just wanted to check in b-because I’ve met you before and I saw that you were awake,” Ladybug said and smiled a bit too brightly, but Adrien didn’t care. Sure, him and Ladybug have never done this once on patrols or anywhere, but if she was going to start now he couldn’t care less.

“Oh, then welcome to my room! But I’m fine, thanks for checking. Just a lot of homework. I don’t want to bother a superhero while on duty.”

“No, no, you’re hot— _I mean_ , you’re not bothering me at all! In fact, I also kind of wanted to spend time with you. You seem kind of lonely, since it’s just you and your father, and he’s so cold, and distant—well, from what I’ve seen! From the news and m-magazines!”

“Really?” Wait, what? Ladybug knew who he was? And wanted to spend time with him? This night was just getting better and better! “Heh, thanks. I guess a little company wouldn’t hurt,” Adrien replied, blushing slightly. He asked what she wanted to do, and soon found out that she liked Ultimate Mecha Strike III. They took out the game and played as quietly as possible, doing their best not to wake up anybody in the household. Or spontaneously combusting because the love of Adrien’s life was sitting _right there_. After several rounds, Adrien had been completely obliterated by Ladybug, and every time she won she gave this cute little cheer. Adrien had taken notice of it and found himself almost wanting to lose to hear it again, and may have been the reason Ladybug was winning so easily. But eh, he didn’t mind. Ladybug was amazing. She could kick his butt any day, any time, and tie him up and—

_Okay, a little off-topic there_. Adrien steeled his thoughts back to the game, only to see that he’d lost again. He quickly challenged her to another rematch, promising that he would win, until Ladybug put her hand over his.

“Adrien, stop.” He looked over to her and put down his controller.

“What is it? Did I do something wrong?“

“No! Just uh,” Ladybug paused and put down her controller. She looked him in the eye and Adrien was struck by the sincerity he saw, along with an almost sad glint. “I’ll always be here for you, okay? Just so you know. You don’t have to face your demons or fight alone. I know that you’re perfect... -ly great! You’re kind, you’re sweet, and if you find yourself lonely I want you to know that people care about you deeply.”

Adrien blushed and gave a small smile. Ladybug took a deep breath and continued.

“I mean it, okay? You don’t have to face everything yourself. It doesn’t make you weaker. Everybody has to fight their own battles in life, but if you need a supporting partner I’m here.” Adrien found himself subconsciously leaning forward, eyes slowly closing, breath catching. “You’re so kind to everybody, and don’t think I won’t pay you back for it. You’re wonder—wonder...” Ladybug trailed off as Adrien came closer and closer. Her brain short-circuited and, caught in the moment, found her eyes closing too and her lips puckering. Adrien could _feel_ her breath on his face and the heat radiating from her body. His heart was almost pumping out of his chest as they got closer and closer, their lips only millimeters apart—

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be doing this!” Ladybug suddenly burst out and jumped away. Adrien felt a wave of disappointment wash over him.

“No, I’m sorry, was I too pushy?“

“I, I... you’re fine, it’s just—I had another reason for coming here.” Adrien’s stomach dropped. Ladybug didn’t love him, did she? She probably just pitied him, like all the others. He shouldn’t have pushed her like that.

_Good job, Agreste_ , he mentally berated himself. _Now she’ll think that your civilian self is pushy, too_.

“Not that I didn’t want to spend time with you, because I did, but... I know who you are,” Ladybug finally stated.

Silence ensued the two as Adrien looked at her with wide eyes. So this was the real reason she came? She knew he was Chat Noir?

“Wait, what? So you know that... M-Miraculous? I‘m...?” Adrien choked out.

“Yes, I know. And look. _Maybe_ there’s a reason. Maybe it’s a good one, and maybe all of this isn’t in vain. But what I do know is that you need to stop.”

“Wait, what?”

“You’re a good person, Adrien. I’ve said it so many times tonight. But this? This isn’t good. It pains me to say this, but the people you care for, the people who care for you, are suffering from your actions. We all are. I know you care for them, so if you don’t want them to get hurt you need to stop.”

“Wait, what?! I’m hurting them?” Adrien was shocked. He thought he was saving them! But, all this time, has he really been making everybody’s lives worse? And he didn’t even realize? He still didn’t know how, but if Ladybug was looking at him with pain and sadness in her eyes and telling him to stop, it couldn’t be good. This night wasn’t the best night of his life after all. Not even close. Somehow, as Chat Noir, he’d been hurting everyone. Guilt consumed him and tore him apart, leaving him helpless.

“You—you didn’t know?” Ladybug asked, surprised. Was it really that obvious? Adrien was such an idiot. How could he have done this? “Well, now you do, maybe you can put an end to your actions. Look around you, Adrien. People are scared of you. They hate you. But you still have a chance to go back. You just have to give me your Miraculous.”

”Wait, _what?!_ ”

Time seemed to slow to a stop. Ladybug’s last words reverberated in Adrien’s head, spinning and colliding with each other. Had it really come that far? He couldn’t, no—he _wouldn’t_ give up his newfound life! He was so happy like this, almost as happy as before his mother died. But if it came to a matter where others were suffering...?

“Ladybug, please no! I can’t give this up! I can’t let go of being Chat Noir! I’ll change! I promise I will! Please...” Adrien fell down to the floor. He was crying now, tears flowing down his cheeks. He hated to show Ladybug this side of him, but he couldn’t believe it. Life was so cruel. Every good thing has to come to an end, doesn’t it? Everything he enjoyed, everything he loved, was just going to be stripped away from him over, and over, and over again.

“...Y-you’re _Chat Noir?_ ” Ladybug whispered in shock, voice wobbling. Adrien immediately looked up, surprised at Ladybug’s reaction.

“Yeah. That’s why you came to visit, right?” Adrien said, brows furrowing. Why was she so shocked? He thought she came here with that knowledge already.

“Wait, what?! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, _oh my god, oh my GOD, OH MY_ —“

“Woah, woah, woah! Shh! What’s wrong?” Adrien wasn’t crying anymore. He wiped his face with his sleeve and stood back up again, confused and concerned. He reached a hand out to her, but she flinched and reeled backwards.

“You’re Chat Noir?!”

“Yes! Who did you think I was?!”

“I thought you were Hawkmoth!”

“Hawkmoth? _Hawkmoth?!_ ”

“Aaahhh! I’m so sorry!” Ladybug spluttered, covering her face with her hands. Meanwhile, Adrien was sorting through some conflicting emotions. On one hand, he was offended that his lady would ever think he was Hawkmoth, but on another, he was extremely amused of her mistake.

“You thought I was Hawkmoth?” Adrien said, letting out a short laugh. At the sight of Ladybug’s glare, he stopped but couldn’t control the grin that stayed put on his face. “I’m sorry, but— _really_?”

“I-I, ACK! Oh gosh, I geed to no. I mean, I node to gee. I MEAN, I need to go home and take a really, _really_ long nap and hopefully just _die_.” She turned around and swung away, leaving a very bemused Adrien in his room.


End file.
